Konor System
invasion of the Plague Wars in the early 42nd Millennium]] The Konor System is an Imperial star system in the Realm of Ultramar in the Ultima Segmentum that is comprised of six worlds circling the blue-white star of Konoris. These six worlds, from closest in orbit of the primary to farthest, include Nethamus, Konor, Astaramis, Vanitor, Drenthal, and Loebos. The system is named for its most important world, the Adeptus Mechanicus Research Station of Konor, though it is also one of the most heavily populated of all the star systems of Ultramar. History During the Great Crusade, Konor was one of the four ruling worlds of the Tetrarchy that governed Ultramar, a status it lost in the millennia after the Horus Heresy but which it reclaimed in the 42nd Millennium after the resurrection of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his reorganisation of Ultramar during the Plague Wars. The Ultramarines Chapter's First Captain Severus Agemman was appointed as the new Tetrarch of Konor by Guilliman, and tasked with expanding the territory of Ultramar to the galactic north. The Konor System came under heavy assault by the Forces of Chaos dedicated to the service of the Plague God Nurgle during the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium. The Imperial forces rallied to the defence of the system and ultimately protected its planets from an attempt by the Death Guard to destroy its worlds by using the Death World of Loebos as a planet-sized projectile to spread their contagion throughout the system. In a desperate, near-suicidal assault upon the onrushing bulk of Loebos, the armies of the Imperium averted the obliteration of the Konor System, but at the cost of the destruction of the Death World. Planets of the Konor System *'Nethamus' - Nethamus is an Imperial Agri-World that is the first planet of the Konor System. Long the breadbasket of the Konor System, Nethamus' vast crop oceans and synth-silo complexes feed countless trillions of loyal souls across the system. The world came under sustained attack by the Forces of Chaos in service to Nurgle during the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium, but the Imperial forces valiantly rallied to reclaim Astaramis for the Emperor. *'Konor' - Konor is an Imperial Forge World and a former Research Station of the Adeptus Mechanicus as well as the second world in the Konor System. Its moon of Gantz is also a very powerful Forge World in its own right, and at various times in the history of the byzantine politics of the Mechanicus, Gantz has actually outranked its sibling world in the hierarchy of the Priesthood of Mars. Located at the heart of Ultramar, Konor has been one of the principal suppliers of munitions and war machines to both the Ultramarines and the various regiments of the Astra Militarum raised within the borders of Ultramar. When the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium consumed Ultramar, the Forge World came under sustained attack by the Forces of Chaos in service to Nurgle, but the Imperial forces valiantly rallied to reclaim Konor for the Emperor. During the Great Crusade, Konor was one of the four ruling worlds of the Tetrarchy that governed Ultramar, a status it lost in the millennia after the Horus Heresy but which it reclaimed in the 42nd Millennium after the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman and his reorganisation of Ultramar during the Plague Wars. The Ultramarines Chapter's First Captain Severus Agemman was appointed as the new Tetrarch of Konor by Guilliman, and tasked with expanding the territory of Ultramar to the galactic north. *'Astaramis' - Astaramis is an Imperial Hive World that is the third planet of the Konor System and the most populated planet in the system. The world came under sustained attack by the Forces of Chaos in service to Nurgle during the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium, but the Imperial forces valiantly rallied to reclaim Astaramis for the Emperor. *'Vanitor' - Vanitor is an Imperial Frontier World and wilderness world that is the fourth planet of the Konor System. Vanitor is a harsh and windswept world that houses the Konor System's astropathic relay. Without this key communications outpost, the system would be left completely isolated from the wider Imperium. The world came under sustained attack by the Forces of Chaos in service to Nurgle during the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium, and the servants of the Plague God proved successful in claiming the planet. Vanitor now writhes with corruption, and the roiling Warp Storms that ravaged its surface brought vast hosts of daemons into reality. The Imperium's vital astropathic relay now acts as a beacon to the creatures of the Warp. *'Drenthal' - Drenthal is an Imperial Ocean World that is the fifth planet of the Konor System. A seemingly endless ocean covers Drenthal, dotted by island archipelagos and vast floating habitations. It is home to a number of large Imperial Navy Aeronautica Imperialis training academies. Due to its stable atmospherics, Drenthal has long been used as a training center by the Aeronautica Imperialis. Oceans cover almost ninety-five per cent of the planet's surface, so the flight academies of the Imperial Navy are contained upon colossal carriers, each as large as a small city and covered with landing strips, hangars and barracks. The rest of the world's population exists upon floating metropolises known as "seasteads," or else make their home upon scattered archipelagos of bleached shard-coral. *'Loebos' - Loebos was an Imperial Death World that was the sixth planet of the Konor System in the Realm of Ultramar. Loebos was once an Aeldari Exodite World, until an Imperial invasion slaughtered the populace and rendered its World Spirit violently insane. The world came under sustained attack by Nurgle's servants during the Plague Wars of the early 42nd Millennium, and the servants of the Plague God proved successful in claiming the planet. The oceans turned blood-red as butchered corpses bobbed and floated upon the surging tide and daemon-forged Heldrakes whirled and screeched in the skies overhead. In a desperate, near-suicidal assault upon Loebos, the armies of the Imperium averted the obliteration of the Konor System, but at the cost of the destruction of Loebos. Fate of Konor Summer Campaign The Konor System was the location for the 2017 worldwide Fate of Konor Summer Campaign, conducted by Games Workshop to herald the arrival of the 8th Edition of the Warhammer 40,000 tabletop war game. Each week, players at officially-recognised locations around the world, such as various game and hobby stores, would play a series of campaigns set on each world of the Konor System, representing either the Imperial defenders or the attackers of Chaos. Each battle's outcome was then logged with Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 website. The collective outcome of all those battles determined which force ultimately won canonical control of each planet in the system during the Plague Wars. See Also *'Ultramar' *'Plague Wars' *'Konor Campaign' Sources *Fate of Konor Campaign *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Ch. 20 *Imperial Victory on Loebos! Category:K Category:Campaigns Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Ultramarines Category:System